The Way We Are
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: Let's take a peek into Neji's mind, where we'll be able to see his perverted thoughts about no one else except...the beautiful Tenten!
1. Into the Mind

Author's Notes: I'm a total Neji/Tenten fan. But I think they need more lemon in their lives. Hehe…Please R and R. No Flames. Thank you very much. Please enjoy! (If you're a lemon fan)

Summary: Let's take a peak into Neji's mind, where we'll be able to see his perverted thoughts about no one else except…the beautiful Tenten!

Chapter 1-Into the Mind

Neji's P.O.V.

Today wasn't really one of those days where I would live my boring life and feed on my boring stuff or maybe chew something. Oh, no. Today I was in the sparring field, when I noticed how big Tenten's breast were. Sure, we grew up together and did a lot of stuff together. We even took a shower together once. Ah…yeah, baby. Oops! Sorry, anyway, I never really noticed before that her breast were so big. How could they just become big like that? Did she get plastic surgery? Or maybe one of those medications to have bigger breast? Or maybe it's a new jutsu that makes breast bigger? I really don't know. I'm getting a headache! So I tried to ask her. It wouldn't be a bad thing right? It wouldn't be bad for a curious nineteen year old guy to ask a nineteen year old girl why her breast became bigger. Oh, wait, yes it is. But if I can't know why, maybe I can just look at them, admire them, and touch them?

"Neji, are you okay?" Tenten asked me. It was just too bad that my eyes were focused on her breast that I actually touched them without doing it on purpose. That was a wrong move Neji. Ahh…yes so soft…I'm already drooling.

Then my face came in contact with Tenten's hand as she slapped me. Ouch.

"I hate you, Neji! You're such a pervert!" she said and ran away. Damn…

I wasn't even able to use my Byakugan to see the inside of her bra.

TBC

How was it?


	2. Sexy Sexy Girl

Author's Notes: To all who read the first chapter, thanks for reviewing. Sorry that it was pretty short but don't worry. This next chapter will be longer. So keep on reviewing! It's healthy!

Chapter 2-Sexy Sexy Girl

Still Neji's P.O.V.

That night, I had a dream, and it was one of the best! It went like this. First, I was standing beside a bed, when a whole lot of girls, including Sakura, Ino, and Temari, came rushing towards me saying, "Oh, Neji! I want you! I need you!"

Well, the first thing that came into my mind was-wanton slut sex? Hm…

BORING!

But that's what I thought before I saw Tenten coming through the girls. Bingo! She was wearing a black bra and panty. Plus, she had her hair down! That's more like it, baby. She had big breast, and she's sexy! Yeah, boy…Oops! I'm drooling again.

Anyway, she pushed me on the bed and started yelling at me.

"Earlier today, you touched my breast! Do you know what happens to the people who touch my breast!" she said.

Woo…I really really want to know. Do I get sexually punished? If it is, then I accept!

Oh, no, wait I'm getting hard. I knew I should have practiced masturbating more often. I could have practiced controlling it. What if I wake up before Tenten forces sex on me? No! No! No! I don't want the dream to end yet. If I cum now, I'm sure to wake up!

Then suddenly, Tenten started to take off her bra. Yay! I get to see her breast!

But I came after that. I woke up in my bed, wet with my own seed. Well, time to wash up. It was too bad but I was satisfied. I have the real Tenten with me!

Oh, no! The real Tenten is mad at me for touching her breast. Come to think of it, the one in the dream was mad too. Oh, well. I should apologize tomorrow in sparring. Yup, that's what I'll do.

Next day…

I waited four hours in the sparring field but Tenten never came. Was she sick? Or was she still mad at me for touching her breast? I know! I'll go to her house.

Tenten's house…

"I'm sorry, Neji, but Tenten's not here," Tenten's mother said. I knew she was lying.

So when the woman left me to go back into the house, I used my Byakugan to see which part of the house Tenten was in.

She wasn't in the living room. She's not in the kitchen. She's not in her room but in the…shower. Ah…I'm drooling. Man, she's sexy. Her body really changed in the past few years. Sexy…Wet…wow…Tenten, you're making me horny. You won't like me, when I'm horny. Remember last time…

Last time…

1 year ago…

We were at a bar celebrating with Sir Gai and Lee. It was Sir Gai's birthday that day. He insisted that we drink since it's already legal (I'm not sure about that okay).

Tenten started to drink with the two, and before I knew it, she was drunk and on me like a cat-a sexy cat.

She kept hugging me and kissing my neck. It would be rude to push her off. So I let her do it to me, and I was enjoying every minute of it! I was thinking that maybe I can have a little fun with her tonight. She would forget it all in the morning, right? It wouldn't hurt if she wouldn't know, right? I'll go for the win! Sir Gai and Lee were too drunk to notice that I was already making out with Tenten.

She kept on giggling and giving into my temptations. She allowed me to put my hand on her breast and rub her thigh. Neji, my man, you are going to have one fun night.

TBC

Sorry it's not that good like the first chapter. Please R and R for suggestions. Thanks.


	3. I love you too

Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is finally here! (Thank God) Sorry the chapters are so short. I'll make it up to you guys by making this chapter longer. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R and R. This is for all the Neji/Tenten fans!

Chapter 3 – I love you too

Continuing from where we left…

We were about to leave the bar, when Gai sensei and Lee started to use the karaoke. I cringed at their drunken singing voices as they sang. When we left, I was relieved. I shouldn't have cleaned my ears this morning.

I helped Tenten walk back to her apartment, since she was drunk and someone could rape her. You see. I am a nice guy…when it comes to Tenten. Plus, we did plan to finish our 'business' in her house. Why? Because if we do it in my house, Hiashi will kill me and feed Tenten to the dogs. Nope, I can not take that risked.

On the way to her house, Tenten unintentionally started to confess pretty interesting things.

"Neji-kun, you know what?" she started. "The other day (hic) I went to your house. Hiashi (hic) let me in. He told me to go to your (hic) room. So I went (hic) to your room and (hic) peeked through your door."

She whispered seductively into my ear. "I saw you bare-naked. You are a big boy aren't you, Hyuuga Neji? Too bad I ran away. We could have had some fun together."

With that, she licked my ear. I felt heat creep to my cheeks.

She made me blush! How dare she do that! No one makes the powerful Hyuuga Neji blush! And yet, she can…when drunk. Man, she's good. Then she started to continue.

"But that doesn't (hic) compare to the time when Naruto told you about (hic) masturbating."

She started to giggle, giving me a naughty grin. Is she this perverted? And they say I'm the pervert.

She continued. "When I (hic) left you in the sparring field, I came back because I (hic) forgot my favorite kunai. Then (hic), I heard panting from behind a tree. So I went there (hic) to see who it was (hic). I was really shocked, when I saw you."

Why does she have to tell me just now? She's making me blush even more!

"I really (hic) can't believe that you actually tried to masturbate there! (hic) Of all the (hic) places, you chose a spot where someone might (hic) see you!"

She started laughing and giggling. She's making me go nuts! If she tells me she went through my diary and underwear drawer, I'm going to rape her and video tape it! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Back to reality…

She continued again. This time, she said it with her left hand near my groin and her right hand around my waist. While walking, she said, "but despite all that, there is one time that made me blush red hot."

Oh, no, she's going to say it.

"When you were out on a (hic) mission with Sasuke, I secretly (hic) went to your room…"

Don't say it Tenten.

"I really don't (hic) know why I did it. But the temptation was (hic) too strong…"

Oh, God, don't let her say it.

"The (hic) thing is: I looked into your (hic) diary. Oh and I looked into your underwear drawer too."

Oh, no, she said. I'm breaking down. We were almost near her house. Damn…

She was whispering in my ear again. "Don't worry, Neji. I love you too."

I started to talk back. "What else did you read in my diary?"

"Well (hic), you also said that you want to (hic) fuck me senseless, when (hic) you find out I love you too."

"Yes, because of joy. But now, I want to fuck you senseless because of two things."

She licked my ear again. I didn't flinch or react. I just looked coldly on the ground.

"Oh (hic), what's that?"

I gave her an evil grin. We were at the door of her house.

"Because…"

She unlocked the door.

"…one is joy…"

We stepped in.

"…that of I learned you love me too…"

She locked the door.

"…the second is…"

She led me to her room.

"…because you looked into my diary and underwear drawer, and I want my revenge."

I pushed her on the bed and tied her up with the rope I found from out of nowhere.

She struggle and scream for help. But she couldn't do it properly because I put tape on her mouth.

Again, from out of nowhere, I got a video camera and set it perfectly on a table so that my fun with Tenten will be perfectly remembered by myself.

When I turned my attention back to her, she was asleep. She probably got tired of screaming and struggle, not that it worked.

So I temporarily untied the rope and took of her clothes not sparing her underwear to cover her up. Man, her body was hot. She was so sexy. Her perfectly rounded breast (not as big as I described in chapter one), well-toned stomach, and silky smooth skin were driving me nuts! If she were a prostitute, men would fall in line just for her. Well, too bad, because she's my sex slave now! A hundred points for Neji! Not to mention I get her virginity tonight! That's a plus in the total points so that makes 150 points for me! Yay!

She's making me super horny! Just thinking about it made me hard.

I unzipped my pants and brought out my erection. I rubbed it a bit so that I could start. But then something kept me from putting it into Tenten's tight entrance. I guess they call it guilt. I wanted to do this but I felt it would just be simply wrong. Honestly, I didn't want to rape Tenten. If we were to make love, I wanted her to let me not by my force.

But then right now…

I don't really care. She wouldn't remember anyway. HAHAHAHA!

Then, she started to wake up. I realized I forgot to tie her up again. Oops…

But then she did something I didn't expect. She took my two fingers-index and middle, and put it into her entrance. It hurt her a little but she allowed my fingers to go deeper.

But then, I still wanted revenge. So I made it half rape and half love making. Okay, that's settled. The court is now dismissed.

I moved my fingers in and out of her. She was getting really wet.

"Ahh…Neji…ah ah ah ah ah ah ah…, she moaned and whimpered. I love it, when she moans.

I did it forcefully, enough to make her cum. I pulled out my fingers and tasted it. I won't tell you what it tastes like.

Anyway, I moved up her and sucked on her breast. Her nipples were so pink and soft. I bit hard, and it made her whimper some more. Then, I kissed her forcefully, putting my tongue into her mouth. She was choking. But I didn't let her breath just yet. I forcingly coax her tongue to play. But she couldn't so I let her breath. She panted hard.

I went back down and opened her legs wide enough to see her opening.

She blushed hard. That made me smirk.

I brought my face down to it and licked it, looking at her face intently.

Her eyes widened. "Uh! Neji, uhh ahh ahh…no don't, Neji," she whimpered, making her blush more.

I licked it some more and lapped up her clitoris. She didn't like it.

So I pinched her clitoris and played with it.

"No! Neji! Wait!"

"No…"

My hands kept a firm grip on her ankles. I positioned them properly above her.

With one swift movement, I thrusted my big length into her. She screamed.

But I didn't stop. I kept thrusting, in and out and in and out.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh…ahh…ahh…ahh…ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" she moaned. "Neji! Please stop!"

Man, she felt good. I could just do this forever. I never wanted it to stop.

She started to cry. "Neji, no! It feels too good! Ahh…ahh…ahh! Neji, please…"

I didn't listen. I just said. "Don't worry. All you have to do is feel good."

I only stopped, when the phone rang. I brought out my length and told her, "Don't tell what we're doing."

Tenten was trembling but managed to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tenten, you have to tell me what's going on in there!" It was Sakura.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on."

"Yeah, right. I saw you with Neji walking home together."

"I assure you, Sakura. There is nothing AHH!"

I forced my length back to her wet pussy.

"Tenten, what happened?"

I started thrusting into her again.

"Ahh! Ahh…ahh…ahh…Neji…please stop…Sakura's…ahh…on the…phone…"

"What? What's Neji doing to you?"

Tenten started crying again. I took the phone from her hand.

"Sorry, Tenten's busy right now. Can I give her your message?" I said.

"Neji, what are you doing to her!"

"I'm just giving her the time of her life."

"What do you mean? Are you raping her?"

"I'm just giving her a little fun, Sakura. Tell her, Tenten"

I held the phone by Tenten's left face side.

She couldn't control her crying and unwillingly said weakly, "…uhuhuhuuu…this…ahh…ahh…ahh…ahh…feels too good…uhuhuhu…"

I got the phone back and said, "See, Sakura? Don't you dare call back. Okay, bye now."

I hung up the phone. At that moment, Tenten came and fell asleep. But I wasn't finished yet.

I made one last thrust before I came inside her. When I was done, I massaged her stomach and sex organ so that my cum would flow directly into her ovaries.

After that, I carried her into the shower and cleaned up.

In the tub, she was back-faced on my chest. I put my fingers into her entrance so that I could scoop the excess cum I gave her.

I smiled at her. After I cleaned up, I put her on the bed and kissed her forehead and stomach.

I jumped out the window and smiled to what tomorrow would bring me.

TBC

How was it?


	4. I'm Sorry, Tenten

Author's Note: Well, I've updated. About the reviews on chapter 3, I'm really sorry to the people I offended and disturbed. I didn't mean to. So, if you still want me to continue this story or not, please tell me. I'm really sorry.

Chapter 4 – I'm Sorry, Tenten

This time, it's Tenten's P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning, I felt pain in my whole body. Plus, I had no idea how I got back home. What I remembered was that I was with Gai sensei, Lee, and Neji in a bar. What happened there? Did I get into a fight? Why was I back home? Why did my body hurt so badly?

Then, I remembered Neji walked me home. Did he fuck me senseless?

Hm…nah, I know Neji would NEVER do that to me.

We're best friends, and he knows the consequences of doing that, right?

But then that's what I thought.

Three days later…

Strangely, I started eating more than I usually do. Plus, Sakura acted strangely toward me. She was so quiet. Did I do something bad to her that night?

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked her, eating my ramen. We were in the ramen stand.

She took a deep breath. "Well, Tenten, I'm so sorry."

I was confused. "Why, Sakura? You didn't do anything to me."

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You know…that night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that night when you were with Neji."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She started to cry and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, Tenten, I know you hate your life! But that doesn't mean you have to give into prostitution!"

The people in the stand gasped. That annoyed me.

"Sakura, what did Neji do to me?"

"You sounded drunk that night, and he was pumping into you like crazy!"

The people were shocked and started whispering things to each other.

My blood was boiling. I'm going to kill Neji.

And so…

I went to Neji's house and banged on his door. "Neji, get out here, you pervert!"

Hinata answered the door. "What's wrong, Tenten?"

"I have to talk to Neji. It's very important that I talk to him now."

"O-okay, come inside."

I entered their house and watched Hinata as she silently closed the door.

"Uhmm…I think Neji is in his room," she said.

"Thanks, Hinata." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

I climbed up the stairs and peeked through Neji's door. I saw him watching something on TV.

I couldn't see what he was watching, but I saw him drooling so much. It could be porn.

Then, I heard a girl's voice on TV moaning and moaning his name.

"What the fuck?" I thought.

What has Neji been doing? Who the heck was that girl moaning? Hm…whore?

He has a lot of explaining to do. I barged into his room…finally.

"Aha! I've caught you Neji!" I shouted, still facing him.

"WA…Tenten, why are you here!" he said, hiding his blush.

Then, I heard the guy on TV say, "You tell her, Tenten."

Did that guy just say my name? I got scared. I turned around and saw Neji thrusting into me.

I blushed so red hot. I couldn't believe Sakura was right.

TBC

Was that still bad? Don't worry. It won't be like that in chapter 5.


	5. It's Time to Die, Neji!

Author's Notes: Guys, I'd like to say thank you for the reviews. I've decided to continue the story. But I don't know how you like it to end. Please tell me. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Warning: Language and cursing.

Chapter 5 – It's Time to Die, Neji!

Still Tenten's P.O.V.

My eyes widened as I watched the video. I couldn't believe that Neji did that to me. How could he? I thought we were best friends? Best friends don't fuck best friends.

I turned to him with my head down.

He looked really scared. "Tenten, I'm sorry," he said.

I didn't reply. How could I? I felt so mad at him.

I looked up at him with anger. My heart ached for revenge.

My voice was shaking. "Sorry? Sorry! Do you think a sorry would be enough!"

"But Tenten, I -"

I cut him off. "Why'd you do it, Neji?"

"Tenten…"

"I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends, Tenten. It's just that…"

"What! That it's alright to fuck me or take advantage of me, when I'm drunk?"

"No, Tenten, it's not like that."

"You bastard, what if I get pregnant! I don't expect YOU to help me raise the child."

"But I-"

"I don't think you even care about what my situation will be!"

"No, Tenten…"

I started to shed tears. "I thought you loved me. But you don't. I hate you, Neji!"

"But, Tenten, I do-"

"Don't even try to say it! You don't care about me. Don't try to lie."

He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away. Now I started to cry like a baby that all the people in Konoha heard it.

"Tenten, don't cry!" he said. He looked like he was trying to comfort me. But I knew he was just trying to save his face.

He forced me into a hug. I tried to struggle, but I couldn't break away.

He held my wrists tightly and let my head relax on his chest almost lovingly.

But I hated him so much.

"Fuck you, Neji! Let me go!"

I finally escaped his grasped and threw a kunai at him.

He didn't try to dodge it, when it hit his shoulder. He cringed in pain. He tried to take it out.

I was too angry to care. I tied him on a chair with some rope I got from out of no where.

He didn't try to struggle. He just sat quietly on the chair, head down.

"It's time to die, Neji," I told him. "Are you ready?"

He looked up at me. "If you want to kill me…"

I waited for his answer. He looked down again.

"Well, what is it?"

I twirled a kunai in my hand, impatiently.

He looked up at me with a grin. "You have to catch me first!"

In a flash, he escaped the rope and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. He jumped out the window.

My blood was boiling again. How dare he kiss me?

"HYUUGA NEJI!" I shouted out the window.

He was on a tree branch. "Catch me, if you can!" he yelled.

I jumped out of the window and ran after him.

I chased him around Konoha until we arrived in the forest. I threw random weapons at him, but he dodged them all.

It went on for hours, and I was getting really tired.

When I finally caught him, he elbowed my chest, and I fell of the tree.

I had a hard time getting up. Neji jumped down the tree and said, "Tenten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

He tried to help me get up, but I pushed him away. "NO, DON'T TOUCH ME! GO AWAY!"

I started crying again. I just felt so angry.

"Tenten, I can't leave you here. Let me help you."

I was too stubborn. I shook my head in disapproval. "No…"

"At least let me treat your wounds. Please, Tenten, let me help you."

Even though I didn't want him to, something inside me made me say yes.

He carried me back to Konoha, bridal style. I rested my head on his chest, feeling the warmth he radiated. He felt so nice.

Then I suddenly smelled a scent. I really liked it. It was the smell of a newly baked strawberry short cake.

We were near the cake shop (if there is one in Konoha).

My mouth watered. I really wanted a slice or two or five of the cake.

I jumped off of Neji and ran into the shop.

Neji's P.O.V.

Uhmm…what just happened?

Ten minutes later, Tenten came out of the cake shop with a box in her left hand and a slice of cake in her right hand. I sweat dropped as she munched happily on the cake.

"Tenten, why are you eating cake? I thought you were hurt?" I said.

She looked at the cake. "I don't know. I just suddenly got hungry, when I smelled the scent of the cake."

She was so happy just eating the cake.

I was a bit confused. "Did you eat lunch?"

She nodded. "Yup, I even had six bowls of ramen."

She said that like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I looked hungrily at her cake. I hadn't had anything to eat since this morning.

She caught me trying to take the box away from her.

She became possessive. "Go away! This is my cake!"

She hugged box tightly. I frowned. "Come on, Tenten. Give me just one small slice."

"No, get your own cake!"

TBC

Well, did you like it?


	6. Odd Behavior

Author's Notes: This next chapter can get a bit fluffy okay? Plus, there is more of Neji's perverted thoughts. I made Neji a pervert because that's how boys become, if they like a certain girl.

**WARNING: SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT**

Chapter 6 – Odd Behavior

A week later…

Neji was waiting for Tenten to arrive in the sparring field. He waited…

…and waited…

…and waited…

…and waited…

…and waited…

Two hours later…

…still waiting…

Four hours later…

…still patiently waiting…

Six hours later…

He was already pissed off. Not only did she not show up in the sparring field, she also wasted his time.

Neji's P.O.V.

Damn that Tenten. Why didn't she show up today? I thought we were friends again. Yesterday, she showed up and the day before. But why not today? Is she sick or something?

Maybe I should go to her house to be sure. It would be alright wouldn't it?

Her parents weren't home and won't be back after two months. I guess it would be okay.

So I walked to her house. On the way, I got hungry. Maybe I could bring her something to eat just incase. It was lunch time anyway.

I bought two bowls of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread to go.

She might be in the mood for it. Plus, if the sauce drips on her shirt, she'd have to change, and I could see her naked again using my Byakugan.

Two hundred points for Hyuuga Neji!

When I got there, I knocked on her door, but no one answered it.

I knocked the second time, louder than the first. Still, one answered.

I put down the bag, where the bowls of spaghetti were, and picked on the lock.

In a matter of seconds, I opened the door. Without hesitation, I went inside.

I put the spaghetti on the table. I was delighted by my good deed of bringing food for Tenten. I'm such a good person.

I found Tenten in her bedroom, still sleeping. What's wrong with her?

Did she forget about our sparring today?

Whatever her reason was, she better have a good excuse.

I shook her. Yet she ignored me.

"Tenten, wake up!" I yelled, shaking her more vigorously.

She slowly opened her eyes, irritated. "Go away, Neji," she murmured, trying to go back to sleep.

I pulled her blanket off, revealing her body. I stared at her, drooling.

She was just wearing a see-through black silk, sleeveless shirt and a black t-back panty.

Since her back was facing me, I got a really good view of her ass.

After five minutes of savory staring, I snapped back to my senses.

"Why didn't you show up in sparring today?" I asked.

I expected a good excuse, but she said, "I was too lazy."

She was still annoyed but continued to lie down. If she kept this going, she's not the only one who will be annoyed.  
"Lazy? How could you be a great ninja, if you're lazy?"

"Go away, grandpa!"

"Come on, Tenten. Get up already!"

"No, I don't want to."

"But I bought spaghetti!"

She sat up on the bed quickly. Wow, I guess I can use food to bribe her now.

"You have spaghetti for me?"

I smirked. "Of course, I got one whole bowl just for you."

Her eyes brightened. "Aw, Neji, you're so sweet."

She gave me a hug, giggling with so much happiness. She's so cute, when she's happy.

I felt her breast push against my chest. Ah…so soft…so perky.

But when she let go of me, she covered her nose.

"Neji, I think you need a bath."

She offended me. That hurt me so bad. I smelled myself.

"What are you talking about Tenten?"

"You smell awful."

"You mean my cologne?"

"Yeah, I don't like it."

"Hey, I thought you liked it? Before you told me you liked it. That's what kept me using it everyday."

Oops…I said too much. I looked away, blushing. Good thing she didn't notice.

"Well, now, I don't like it. Go take a shower."

"Hn. Fine."

She smiled at me.

"I'll take it with you."

I got surprised.

"What?"

She gave me a naughty grin.

"Well, it's not fair. You already saw me naked a lot of times. Now, it's my turn. Just so that it's fair."

Man, she's good. Two hundred thirty points for Tenten.

She pushed me into the shower and took my clothes off. She's actually capable of that?

She turned on the water and took off her own clothes, joining me in the shower.

I kept blushing as she cleaned herself. We were both wet and revealing. She kept smiling at me, looking at my body.

She's the one who should be blushing. Oh well.

Normal P.O.V.

But then what was supposed to be a thirty minute shower became a two hour shower.

Tenten was in between the wall and Neji. With her left leg up, Neji's length got a better access to her tight entrance.

He moved in and out of her until they both got tired and stopped. They washed up and got out of the shower.

Tenten got Neji and herself some clothes. She was especially conscious on how she looked. Facing the mirror, she did different kinds of hairstyles on her hair.

Usually, she wouldn't care about how she looked. But now was different.

She wanted to look perfect. It wasn't because Neji was there, but because she wanted to.

Unfortunately, she wasn't satisfied with any of the hairdos she did. So she just kept it down.

She went to the kitchen where Neji was warming up the spaghetti.

Having a sweet smile on her face, she tried to look as cute as she can.

"Neji," she started. "Do I look cute?"

Neji looked at her. That was the very first time he heard her say that.

"Uhmm…of course you are, Tenten."

"Really?"

He pinched her nose playfully.

"You're the cutest girl in the whole wide world."

She smiled so sweetly that he blushed.

Five minutes later…

They had already started eating. But when Tenten got a sniff of the garlic bread, she didn't feel like eating anymore.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Neji asked.

"I don't want to eat anymore," she said, pushing her spaghetti away.

"Well, what would you like to eat?"

"Mm…," Tenten thought. Her face brightened again. "I want sushi with vanilla and strawberry ice cream."

Neji choked. What did she just want to eat?

"What!"

"I said I want sushi with ice cream. Oh, and pickles with peanut butter. Plus, oatmeal with noodles."

The thought of all those crazy mixed food made Neji sick to his stomach.

For sure, she wasn't joking. He saw the delight in her face.

"Tenten…"

"Yes, Neji?"

"I think you need a pregnancy test."

TBC

For suggestions and comments, please review. I really need to know about what you think of my story.


	7. A Wedding?

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me long to update. I was quite busy the past few days. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter.

Chapter 7 – A Wedding?

Still Neji's P.O.V.

"What?" Tenten asked, confused. "I thought you said I needed a pregnancy test."

She laughed slightly at her own confusion.

I sighed. "I did say that Tenten."

She frowned. "Why would I need one? I don't feel pregnant-ish."

"You have unnatural food cravings, and when did you start liking pickles?"

"Maybe it's a part of my monthly menstruation?"

"That doesn't start unless you currently have period, and right now, you don't have any."

"How would you know?"

"I fucked you in the shower 30 minutes ago."

"Oh, well, don't mind it. It should be nothing."

"It is something, Tenten. I can feel it."

"Fine then. To prove you wrong, I'll take the pregnancy test."

"Okay then, let's go."

I pulled Tenten to my house. Entering the gate, she asked me, "Neji, the pharmacy is 100 meters from here."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry. I have hundreds of pregnancy test kits in my room. Oh, and condoms too."

Yup, she was shocked. "WHAT? WHY? WHAT FOR?"

"Well, I make Hinata use the pregnancy test kits every month just incase."

"Don't you trust your own cousin?"

"It's not her I don't trust. It's that Naruto. That's why I make him put condoms on and make sure he keeps it on when he's with Hinata."

"Oh…hehe I thought-"

I cut her off. "Don't say it. You know that you took away my virginity too."

"Hey, you stole mine, and you gave me yours. Plus, if you didn't give it to me, maybe you weren't really a virgin."

"Not all guys don't stay virgin you know."

"Oh yeah? Well prove it then. Prove to me you were a virgin that night."

"You want to watch the video?"

"Alright then."

I led her to my room and played the video.

At the near end of it, I said, "Look closely at my facial expression as I cum."

Tenten looked closely.

In the video, my face showed a feeling of pain as I came.

"See that means the opening of length was opened even more. It's almost like your deeper entrance being opened."

She nodded. "Okay, well why did you look so experienced?"

"I watch porn. Late at night, I practice thrusting with my pillow, and it feels so great when I think it's you. I read books for proper positioning and angles. Finally, I ask Sasuke for tips."

"When did Sasuke become a pervert?"

"He was a pervert since he was thirteen. Kakashi bought him an Icha Icha Paradise book for his birthday."

"So who does he lay? Is it Sakura or Ino?"

"None."

"Yeah, right, really, who is it?"

"Like I said before, there is none. But he's annoying some times."

"Why?"

"He steals my clean underwear every week."

Tenten burst into laughs. "Why would he want your underwear?"

I whispered my answer into her ear. Her facial expression was like this: o.O

"Can I take the pregnancy test now?"

I handed her the kit.

She read it and went into the bathroom.

I waited for her.

Suddenly, she screamed.

Oh, no. I opened the door. "Tenten, what's wrong?"

Her hands were shaking. "I don't know how to read French!"

"Oops, sorry, Tenten."

I asked her to put her urine in a small cup.

Then, I used the suck thingy a dropped three drops of her urine into the circular part of the pregnancy tester.

Three minutes later…

Two lines appeared. It meant positive.

"Tenten, you're pregnant."

And, yes, she fainted.

Two hours later…

Tenten's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes slowly. What just happened?

I saw the faces of Hinata, Neji, and Hiashi. Wait, Neji? And then the pregnancy test? I'm pregnant?

I sat upright and pointed an accusing finger at Neji. "YOU BITCH! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!"

Hinata and Hiashi gasped. They looked at Neji.

"Neji," Hiashi started. "Is it true?"

Neji smiled cheerfully. "Yup, it is."

"What's to be happy about?"

"I get kids!"

Of course, Neji loved babies and children. He was like a natural born mother. He was even able to take care of seven babies all at once. None of them even cried.

Hiashi shook his head. "Neji, do you know how much responsibility it will take?"

Neji looked at him seriously. "Yes, I'm ready to take full responsibility of Tenten and our child. I will willingly take Tenten as my wife and the child as my own. I'll take care of them till the day I die."

Hiashi smiled. "I'm proud of you, Neji. I'm sure your father would be too."

Neji bowed. "Thank you. Now, Tenten, what kind of wedding would you like?"  
Hiashi grinned. "That's not a problem. I'll take care of the wedding and honeymoon plans."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Hiashi."

Neji and I walked out of the house hand in hand.

We watched the sunset in the park. It was so romantic and peaceful…

…until Naruto fell from out of nowhere and farted.

TBC

What would you like Neji and Tenten's baby to be: boy or girl?

Please R and R for the answer and for suggestions, if you have any.


	8. The Talk

Author's Notes: Finally! I finished chapter 8. Sorry for the long wait. I had to keep redoing it, and it's finally here!

Chapter 8 – The Meeting

Neji and Hiashi walked into the library. They had a very important meeting.

Hiashi closed all the doors and windows for privacy, mentioning Neji to sit.

"Neji, why did you choose her?" Hiashi asked. "Why of all girls did you pick this one?"

Neji smiled. "Well, it's because I love her."

Hiashi smirked. "You seem to be smiling more often now Neji."

"I'm happy with her, Hiashi-sama. She makes me smile a lot."

"But, Neji, you know that that happiness won't last."

Neji frowned. "I know. But I want to take a chance. I want to be with her, and if it's her time to leave, I'll take my own life just to be with her."

"But what about your child?"

"I know you'd take good care of him or her or both."

Hiashi shook his head. "Neji, what will become of the child without parents to watch over it?"

"I…I never thought of that."

"Neji, the only way Tenten would be able to survive giving birth to your child is, if she can handle the seed you planted in her."

Neji's eyes widened. "That sounded kind of perverted."

Hiashi growled. "That's not the point."

"Alright, please continue."

Hiashi cleared his throat. "As I was saying, if Tenten can handle your power inside her, then there is a big chance that she and the child will survive. But if she can't, then she could die after delivering or maybe even earlier."

Neji clenched his fists. "I know that she can handle it. Tenten is strong. She and the baby will survive. I just know it."

"There are only a few girls who could handle the seed of the prodigies. Most of them die after the intercourse. Some of them die after giving birth to the child. Others die in the months of pregnancy."

"But Tenten didn't die after we had sex! We even did it two times!"

Neji brought up two fingers in front of Hiashi's face for emphasis.

"Whoa! You're over sharing!"

Neji brought his hand down. "Ehehe…sorry."

"In addition, there will be people wanting to kill Tenten to stop our blood line. Two women from our clan have already been murdered."

"I won't let that happen to Tenten!"

"Don't worry, Neji. I know how Tenten can protect herself and the baby from danger."

"How? Tell me please!"

"There is a ninja in this town that can teach her how. Here's the number."

Hiashi handed Neji a piece of paper with the number on it.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama."

They walked out of the library. Tenten was waiting for Neji, crying.

Neji ran to her side. "Tenten, what's wrong?"

Tenten hugged him tightly. "Oh, Neji, I had a bad dream! There were people trying to kill our baby!"

Neji looked at Hiashi. Then, he diverted his attention back to Tenten.

"It's alright, Tenten. I won't let anyone hurt our baby."

He hugged her back, trying to calm her down. She stopped crying, but she was still trembling.

He comforted her until she fell asleep in his arms.

Somewhere…

Three men wearing black robes with hoods stood in front of a fire.

"What did you hear in the Hyuuga mansion?" one said.

"There will be a new addition to the family. Her name is Tenten, and she carries a Hyuuga inside her." The second one mentioned.

"Then, we must kill her."

"But how? With all the Hyuugas in the mansion, we won't even be able to get near her."

"I have a suggestion," the third one said. "We can always use Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

TBC

Sorry it was short.

Please tell me what name you would like their baby to have.

Don't forget to review!


	9. The Next Hyuuga Brat

Author's Notes: Okay, chapter 9 is finally here! Yahoo! Hope you enjoy! There's a treat for you guys at the end.

Chapter 9 – The Next Hyuuga Brat

_The doors of the hospital quickly shot open. _

_There was a certain girl being brought to the emergency room by Tsunade and the medical nins._

"_Oh my god, this can't be happening!" Tenten yelled as she was being attended to._

"_Don't worry, Tenten, everything is going to be okay," Tsunade said. "Now just try to relax."_

"_How can I relax? I'm only two months pregnant!"_

_Tsunade looked at her. "You're already full term."_

"_Where's Neji? Did you call Neji?"_

_Shizune shook her head. "There's no more time."_

_Okay, Tenten was freaking out! _

_After thirty minutes of hard labor, the baby finally came out._

"_Congratulations, Tenten." Tsunade smiled._

_Tenten looked at her baby. It had white eyes just like Neji._

"_ So beautiful," she managed to say even when so stressed out._

_But then Tsunade handed the child to Sakura._

"_It won't be anymore," Sakura said, full of evil intent. She brought out a kunai._

"_No, Sakura, don't kill my baby!" Tenten shouted, trying to reach her hand to her baby. "Tsunade-sama, please, don't let her kill my baby!"_

_But it was too late. Sakura killed the baby._

Tenten's eyes shot open. It was just a dream. She was sweating like crazy.

Looking down, she was relieved. Her stomach was still flat, meaning she WAS still only two months pregnant.

She rubbed her stomach. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, okay? I promise."

She looked at Neji's alarm clock. It was 2 in the morning.

Neji was sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"Mm…Tenten," he murmured in his sleep. "I love you."

She blushed and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Neji-kun."

Climbing down the bed, she put on some clothes and walked to Neji's desk.

There, she noticed a sheet of paper with someone's telephone number.

It said:

The art of defense for pregnant kunoichis. Call – 1-800-5683

Only for kunoichis below three to four months pregnant.

500 yen – two weeks sessions

She thought for a moment and decided to try it.

Next Day…

"Good Morning, Uchiha residence. Sasuke speaking, how may I help you?"

"WHAT! You're the art of defense for pregnant kunoichis teacher!"

Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun!

"Yeees, who's this?"

"Oh, uh…it's Tenten."

"Tenten? You're pregnant?"

"Well, y-yes, I am."

"Who's the father?"

"Uhmm…uh…well…Sasuke…"

"Come on. Don't be shy."

"Well, it's…Neji."

"Whoa! Neji? Woo…"

"Uh…yeah so when can we start?"

"Sunday is good. How long have you been pregnant?"

"Two months."

"Okay, and- Hey, wait a minute. How come I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

"Well, there hasn't been a wedding yet."

"Oh, okay, but don't forget to invite me okay?"

"Of course, how can I forget inviting my childhood friend?"

"Ehehe…well, I'll see you on Sunday. Meet you inside the forest at 10 am."

"Alright then, thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's P.O.V.

All the while I was talking to Tenten; my heart was slowly being ripped to shreds.

I couldn't believe that she and Neji were going to have a child.

I regret not asking her to go out with me, when I had a chance.

Now, I can never have her to myself. What a waste of life.

Back to Normal…

Tenten was happily walking around the Hyuuga Garden, when she suddenly started singing.

"…Mr. Sandman…Yes? Bring me a dream…Bum Bum Bum Bum…making him the cutest that I've ever seen…"

Okay, she had no idea where she got the idea of that song but liked it.

Suddenly, she bumped into Hiashi. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Hiashi."

"Watch where you're going. I'll only forgive you once."

With that, she felt her heart rise with anger even though she wasn't mad at Hiashi.

Against her will, she followed Hiashi and said, "BITCH!"

He turned around only to find him being punched in the face…really hard.

He fell to the ground and coughed out blood.

What the hell? Why did she just do that?

Hinata and Neji came out from nowhere and were shocked to see the scene.

Neji went to Tenten's side, while Hinata went to her father.

"Tenten, what happened?" Neji asked.

"Uhmm…I hit Mr. Hiashi on the face?" Tenten said, unsure of what she did.

"B-But why T-Tenten?" Hinata stuttered.

"Well, I'm not sure. I wasn't mad at him. I just felt so much resentment, when I bumped into him. Then, it was like someone was controlling my body."

Hinata suddenly slapped her. "Liar. Just admit it. You hate my father!"

"No, Hinata, I really didn't-" she fell into strange silence.

Neji got worried. "Tenten, what's wrong?"

Tenten felt the resentment again. "Byakugan!"

Yes, she just said Byakugan, and it really worked.

Her eyes were now white and veins were beside her eyes.

The three Hyuugas were confused. What the hell was going on with Tenten?

Hinata activated her Byakugan and went into battle stance.

Neji carried Hiashi out of the way as the two began fighting.

He couldn't believe that Tenten actually did the Hyuuga bloodline limit.

But he couldn't just let them fight. So he separated the two girls.

"That's enough now! Tenten come with me"

He dragged Tenten out of the garden and into their bedroom.

"Tenten, what the hell just happened?" Neji questioned. Seeing that her eyes were back to normal, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, Neji. I don't know why I'm doing these things."

Neji hugged her, and she gladly hugged back.

"Maybe tomorrow morning, we can ask Tsunade-sama what's wrong."

"Okay, Neji."

Again…Next Day…

"Tenten, your baby's power readings seem to be very high. Being pregnant, this is certainly not normal," Tsunade said.

"So do you think it's because of my baby that I was able to use the Byakugan yesterday?"

"Yes, your baby seems to be using its powers too early."

"But I wasn't mad at Mr. Hiashi or Hinata. So why did I attack them?"

"Hmm…I think it was the baby that made you attack them. It was his anger not yours."

Neji cut in. "But why would the baby be mad at them?"

"Maybe because you hold resentment against them.It could've adopted that rage."

True, he was mad at them, but he didn't want his child to be like him.

Tsunade sighed. "Neji, I think you should get the baby aborted. It's too dangerous."

TBC

Don't forget to review!

Now, I give to you my treat.

Lights! Camera! Action! Oh, and curtain please?

"Come on please?"

"No."

"Just one bite?"

"No."

"It's good for you."

"No."

"There's syrup on it."

"No."

"Come on, Neji. At least eat one bite."

"No."

"But I made it especially for you."

"No."

"Will you eat it for a hug?"

"No."

"A Kiss?"

"No."

"Two kisses?"

"No."

"Five kisses?"

"No."

"Ten minutes of making out?"

"No."

"Thirty minutes?"

"No."

"How about a quickie?"

"…"

"Yes?"

"I'll eat your waffles for a thirty minute quickie including all the hickies I want to give you."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Neji took a bite of Tenten's specially made waffles. He had to admit it wasn't bad.

He ate it all up and downed it with a glass of milk.

After that, he said, "Now, what was the other part of the deal?"

Later…

Tenten caressed all the hickies on her neck and chest.

Neji smirked, proud of his doing. "So, when are you going to make waffles again?"

She glared at him. "Don't expect it anytime soon."

"Then, I'll be looking forward to it."

And cut!

How was it?


	10. Talking to Sasuke

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked the treat I gave you. Anyway, this next chapter is going to get weird again, okay? Enjoy!

Chapter 10 – Talking to Sasuke

Tenten's eyes widened in horror. When did abortion become a necessity?

"But why, Tsunade-sama?" she said. "I'm sure the poor little thing didn't mean it."

Neji smiled as Tenten discouraged abortion. He loved her for that. But he had to help.

"She's right, Tsunade-sama," he started. "Even though the little thing took over Tenten's body and caused a lot of trouble, maybe it was just trying to protect itself?"

The couple clenched their fists in front of Tsunade's face, showing frustration.

"Okay, okay," Tsunade sweat-dropped. "How about we ultra sound the baby?"

Tenten and Neji smiled happily. "That would be delightful! I want to see my baby!" Tenten said gleefully.

"But it's still dangerous…" Tsunade murmured under her breath. But the couple still heard it.

"What was that?" Neji demanded.

"Nothing…," Tsunade stated innocently. "Tenten, please lie down here."

Tenten lied down on the bed and pulled up her shirt, exposing enough of her stomach.

Tsunade rubbed some gel on the weapon mistress's stomach. Then, she used the gray thingy and moved it around Tenten's stomach.

On the screen, the three saw the baby. "There's the Hyuuga heir," Tsunade pointed to the screen.

Though the baby's form wasn't clear, Tenten looked at it so lovingly that Neji almost got jealous. Yet, he couldn't help but smile and think of it as cute.

Suddenly, Tsunade got electrocuted by the baby, while her hand was still on the gray thingy.

She was flown back and hit her head on the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Neji and Tenten were stunned. They couldn't believe that the baby just electrocuted Tsunade.

They quickly help Tsunade up, and she quickly regained her consciousness.

"Oh, hi, Tenten, Neji," she said in delight. "What brings you two here?"

The two sweat-dropped at Tsunade's statement. This was not good.

"Uhmm…uhh…just a friendly visit," Neji lied. "Okay, bye now!"

Neji pulled Tenten out of the room and back to the Hyuuga mansion.

Tsunade smiled. "Ahh…love is such a beautiful thing. I wonder, when do they plan to start having children? Oh well, but when they do, they'd better ask me to check it for them!"

On the way to the Hyuuga mansion…

Tenten and Neji looked at each other, worried.

Neji clutched Tenten's hand tightly. "Tenten, what do you think is going on with our baby?"

Tenten looked down. "I don't know, Neji, but I'm really worried."

They passed by the ramen stand, and Naruto said, "Oi, Neji, what are you doing there with Tenten?"

"It's none of your business, dope," Neji said, without turning around.

Naruto growled. "Geez, Neji, you're such a loser! So rude…"

Tenten stopped at her tracks. She turned around and walked toward Naruto.

Neji just stared at her retreating figure, unable to move. Really, he couldn't move a muscle. Was Tenten doing that?

Tenten patted Naruto's shoulder.

He looked at her, finding the bun-haired girl sweetly smiling at him.

"Naruto, could you please repeat what you said earlier? I didn't quite catch it."

The blonde slurped the rest of his ramen. "Well, I said Neji was a loser and so rude."

"Oh, okay, BASTARD!"

She grabbed Naruto's shirt, and in her right hand, was Naruto's Rasengan.

Before he could react, Tenten drove it into his stomach, making him fly away.

At that moment, Neji was able to move again. He ran to Tenten.

She turned around, facing him. He looked so worried.

"What happened, Tenten?"

"It wasn't me. It was the baby."

Neji hugged her. "It's alright. I understand."

Sunday…

"So, Sasuke, what should we do first?" Tenten asked, smiling sweetly at him.

He smiled back. "Okay, first of all tell me about your pregnancy. Have you been feeling sick or anything?"

The two of them were sitting on the grass beside a lake.

"Well, surprisingly, I haven't been feeling sick at all. But then…"

Sasuke saw the hesitation in her words.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything."

She sighed. "You might not believe me, but my baby has been taking control of my body."

"That's not new."

She was surprised that it didn't scare him. "What do you mean?"

"It's kind of normal, if you carry the heir of a Hyuuga."

"Oh, so is it a good sign?"

"It is and is not both at the same time."

"Please explain further."

"Well, since you've already been two months pregnant, the baby has become active and sensitive to those around you. If it feels harmed or when its emotions are provoked, then it will control you to protect both you and itself. So tell me, how many people has it beaten up?"

"Well, there was Mr. Hiashi, Tsunade-sama, and Naruto."

"Anyone else?"

"No, not really." She blushed.

"Really? Not even while having…sex?"

"Hey! Those were only a few bruises, and that was me!" She blush grew darker.

"Caught you."

"Whatever, let's just focus on the baby."

"Okay, so who did it beat up again?"

"It was Mr. Hiashi, Tsunade-sama, and Naruto."

"Tell me what happened. Let's start with Hiashi."

"Well, first off, we bumped into each other at the garden. Then, he got mad at me, and the baby got mad at him. That was when it made me punch him. Then, Neji and Hinata came from out of nowhere. Hinata slapped me. The baby made me use its Byakugan, and Hinata and I fought. But we were able to make up yesterday."

"Woo…how about Tsunade-sama?"

"While I was having a check up, she thought the baby was dangerous and suggested abortion. Neji and I refused. Then, we had the baby ultra sounded, when it electrocuted Tsunade-sama."

"Yes…how about Naruto?"

"He called Neji a loser and rude. So the baby got mad and used Naruto's Rasengan."

"Whoa…that's a powerful baby you got there. That's good."

"And it's normal right?"

"Being able to manipulate power isn't."

"What do you mean by manipulate?"

"If you would notice, the baby copied Hiashi's Byakugan. It wasn't its own. It was able to get power from the electricity from the ultra sound thingy. Lastly, it was able to use Naruto's Rasengan."

"But the baby's not a threat right?"

"If you can handle it properly, then it would the sweetest little thing in the whole world."

"So how should I handle him?"

"Do you know that saying: Like father like son?"

"Yes."

"The baby has a strong like for his father. That means, if its father dislikes someone, it will dislike that person too. If its father is being harmed, then it will defend its father. If someone insults its father, then it will do something bad to that person. In short words, it loves Neji very much."

"Awe…that's so cute. But does that mean it doesn't love me?"

"Do you hear painful screeching in your head, when you kiss Neji?"

"No, I actually hear humming."

"Then, it loves you."

"Awe…I love you too, baby." She said, patting her stomach.

"Lie down."

"What?"

"I said lie down."

"Oh, okay."

She lied down, and Sasuke sat on her hips (with each of his legs on both of her sides).

She gulped. "What are you going to do, Sasuke?"

He looked at her with eyes full of lust. "I want you…"

TBC

I'm evil…

Don't forget to review!


	11. When Everything Goes Wrong

Author's Notes: Okay, the next chapter is here! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!

Chapter 11 – When Everything Goes Wrong

"I want you…"

Tenten looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. She saw all the lust smoldering in his black orbs. This is not good.

What's the hell's wrong with Sasuke? Where was Neji, when she needed him? Why wasn't the baby reacting?

Sasuke cupped her cheek and traced her lips with his finger.

She found his face drawing nearer to hers.

But she lost consciousness before he could do anything.

"Remember, Tenten, it's my baby too…"

5:30 pm…

Tenten woke up and felt pain all through her body, especially in between her legs.

She got up and saw Sasuke sitting under a sakura tree.

"Sasuke…"

He faced her with a guilty look. "I'm sorry, Tenten."

"Sasuke, what did you do?"

"I…I'm sorry, Tenten. I couldn't help it that I still love you."

"Sasuke, that was a long time ago. It's different now."

"But, we were happy before. Can't we find some way to get back?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I'm getting married."

"Alright, then, but can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can, and we always will."

Sasuke hugged her. "When I find out you were getting married to Neji, my heart was shattered. I should've asked you out. I had the chance, but I wasted it. I wanted to repair our relationship."

"Oh, Sasuke, thank you for loving me. But I'm getting married in three days. If you want, you can come."

"I'll be there."

Unknown to them, Neji was hiding in the bushes and saw them hugging. He couldn't here anything they said and mistaken it for romance.

He didn't know that he accidentally dropped the bear he was supposed to give to Tenten.

He was so furious and jealous that he stomped off and headed for the nearest bar.

At some bar…

Neji downed his 4th bottle of beer. It was 6 in the evening, and he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

A certain waiter with pink hair gave him two more bottles and took away his empty ones.

The Hyuuga boy downed one of the bottles in 5 seconds, and the waitress was very amused.

"Oh, Neji, if you keep on drinking like that, you might get a little…tipsy," she said, seductively.

"Fuck off, Sakura," he yelled.

"Well, well, aren't we grumpy today? But I don't mind. I put something 'special' in your next bottle."

"I said fuck off."

He didn't believe what she said about something 'special' in his beer.

He downed it all and suddenly felt something in his stomach.

She grinned. 'It' was slowly taking effect.

He turned to her with hazy eyes as if in a trance. "Sakura…"

"I love you, Neji," she said so sweetly.

"I love you too…"

Tenten…

Tenten was walking around town, when something caught her attention.

She peeked into a bar and saw Neji making out with Sakura.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. So she stormed off angrily.

Back to Neji and Sakura…

As they made out, Sakura was so happy. She finally had Neji all to herself.

Tenten was finally gone from his heart.

She noted that she had to thank her master for the love potion he gave her, even if it would only last for one night.

If only Sasuke had joined her, he would have felt happy with Tenten.

The next morning, Neji cuddled against the warm body he thought was his future wife.

But he was wrong. It was Sakura he was with. They were both naked in his room.

It was evident that they had slept together. He just didn't know why and how.

He got up from bed and put his underwear on, when a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

"Good morning, honey," Sakura said.

He growled and faced her. "You bitch! What did you do to me? And where is Tenten?"

"Awe, honey, did you forget? Last night, we had the time of our lives. You said it yourself. It was better than what you had with Tenten."

"I don't care about how much pleasure I get from someone. Now, where is Tenten?"

"Let's not mind her now. How about another round? I love you, baby…"

She kissed him on his lips before he could react, and that was, when Tenten entered.

She saw Sakura wrapped in a blanket, while Neji was wearing nothing except his underwear.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" she asked sarcastically. "Well, I'm just going to get my clothes and leave this place for good. So that you two can fuck each other again."

Tears ran down her eyes. Neji looked at her with guilt. "Tenten…"

"Shut up, you bastard! Now, I know what you think of me. I'm just a baby machine to you, aren't I!"

"No, Tenten, it's not-"

"I said shut up! The wedding is off!"

TBC

Damn that Sakura! Anyway, don't forget to review!


	12. Master of the Forest of Death

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Did anyone miss me? I'm sorry that I don't update fast anymore. It's because school is starting soon and I have to get ready. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 12 – Master of the Forest of Death

Tenten's P.O.V.

It was raining. Drops of water ran down my body. My tears ran down my face to join them.

As I walked into the Forest of Death, my emotions changed from being sad to angry to frightened and then emotionless.

Maybe this is where I belong, the Forest of Death is a place where the creatures are not loved and are being abhorred.

Neji doesn't love me. Sasuke is probably mad at me. Sakura hates me.

I don't want to be around them anymore. I'd rather be here…alone.

But I'm not alone. I'm here with my baby. At least my baby loves me. At least we can be together here forever.

No one would think of coming here. I'm not afraid of fighting any creature here.

This will be our home…forever. In a matter of seven months, I'll be able to hold my baby.

But then I wonder, what will it look like? I hope it's a girl. But it's okay, if it's a boy.

The real question is: Will it look like Sasuke or Neji?

Who cares? No matter what my baby will look like, I will still love it.

But I'm really anxious to know.

You too would want to know. It's made out of Neji and my flesh or sperm or whatever you want it to be. But it has Sasuke's blood.

As I walked, I was met by dark figures I couldn't distinguish. I grinned slightly.

What does the Forest of Death have in store from me?

Surprisingly, they bowed downed. "Master," one creature said. "We have been waiting for you to come."

Master? What the hell are these people talking about?

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your master," I spoke. "I'm just someone like you who is despised."

"But you ARE our master," another one said. "It is your eyes that tell us so."

"My eyes? What do they have to do with-," I discontinued. I felt something cool in my head.

After a few seconds of silence, I grinned. "I remember now…"

Back to Normal…

A Week Later…

Neji found himself face to face with Uchiha Sasuke. They were both glaring at each other.

"Where is she, Uchiha?" the Hyuuga spoke. His eyes narrowed in frustration.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Neji was pissed off. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT, UCHIHA!"

Sasuke growled. "I told you. I don't know!"

"Just admit it. You're hiding her from me. She was the only girl I loved with my whole heart. Now, she's gone, and it's because of you!"

"I myself haven't seen her for a week, Neji."

"Then where do you think she is!"

"I'm not sure, but I think she's in the Forest of Death."

"Why would she be there? It's dangerous! She could get killed!"

"I thought you wouldn't care about her more or less! Why don't you go back to your new whore!"

"I don't love her! I love Tenten!"

"Liar."

"Hn. I don't care, if you don't believe me."

"Neji?" a voice said.

"Go away, Sakura!" Neji yelled. "I don't have time for your nagging."

"But, Neji, I have good news."

She tried hugging him, but he pushed her away. "Just leave me alone!"

"I'm pregnant, Neji, and you're the father."

TBC

Sorry, it's short. Anyway, does anyone know what is big brother in Japanese? I forgot what it was. Plus, does anyone know how Gaara controls his sand?

Don't forget to review! Thank you!


	13. The Hyuuga Heir Is Here

Author's Notes: This is the unlucky chapter 13! AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! Enjoy!

Chapter 13 – The Hyuuga Heir Is Here

Seven Months Later…

Yes, Tenten stayed in the Forest of Death until she was about to give birth.

She walked out of the forest, clutching her stomach. Her loyal followers tried helping her, but she refused. She wanted them to be safe inside the forest.

She screamed and fell to the ground. It felt like she was going to give birth right then and there.

Tears flowed down her eyes. The pain was almost unbearable. But she couldn't give up on her baby.

She forcefully stood up and tried to walk to the hospital.

Unfortunately, it was no use. She dropped to the ground and fell unconscious.

Two Hours Later…

"Tenten? Tenten?" she heard a voice call her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. At first, it was blurry. But later, she saw the clear image of the Hokage's face.

"Tsunade-sama, where is my baby?"

At the Hyuuga Mansion…

"Sakura, let me fucking go!" Neji yelled. When he heard the news that Tenten was found by the Forest of Death, he just had to see her.

Sakura was clutching his arm tightly. She didn't want him to leave her. She needed him.

Neji pushed her off his arm, and she fell to the ground.

As he was about to leave, he heard Sakura screaming in pain.

"AHHH! Neji, I'm going to give birth," she yelled.

That made him frustrated. "Don't lie! Sakura, you still have to months!"

He walked toward her and was shocked to see blood dripping down her legs.

"Oh shit!"

Back to the Hospital…

"Tenten, it was just a false alarm," Tsunade stated calmly. "You're not yet giving birth."

"Oh…" Tenten sighed. Tsunade walked out of the room.

She was sad. She was really looking forward to seeing her baby.

Suddenly, the doors of the hospital flew open. There, Neji was carrying a screaming, 7 month pregnant Sakura.

Tsunade rushed toward the girl. "Not you too…"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

This time it was Tenten that was screaming. Now, it was surely not a false alarm.

Tsunade was in a dilemma. "Tenten too?"

Neji's eyes brightened up. "Tenten is here?"

Sakura pulled Neji's attention toward her by screaming again. "AHHHHHHHH! Neji, it's coming out already."

"Fuck," he cursed.

He heard another scream which was from Tenten. "Tsunade-sama, please help me!"

"Tenten," Sasuke barged into the hospital. He ran into Tenten's room as Neji accompanied Sakura.

With Sakura…

Sakura screamed again. "AHHHHHHHH! Neji, Neji!"

Tsunade was sweating. "Sakura, push harder! That's it!"

The pink-haired kunoichi held Neji's hand ever so tightly.

But all the Hyuuga wanted to do was let go and comfort the real woman he loved.

His pondering was cut short, when Tsunade said, "Congratulations, Sakura, it's a boy."

With Tenten…

"Sasuke, why… are you… here?" Tenten panted. She was in so much pain. Her baby was finally coming out.

"Tenten, let's talk later. Right now, I want you to try to relax," Sasuke said.

He took off Tenten's pants and underwear. He spread her legs and bended her knees.

"Tsunade-sama is busy now. So that means I'm going to help you deliver."

"AHHHHHHHH! SASUKE!"

He looked at Tenten's painful state with pity. "Breath, Tenten, breath!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You can do it, Tenten. Come on. Push harder!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's it! I can see the head!"

After a few more minutes and ear piercing screams, Tenten finally delivered.

Sasuke wrapped the baby with a blanket. He smiled lovingly at it.

"Tenten, congratulations, it's a…"

TBC

Cliffhanger, I know. Thanks for the reviews from chapter 12. Now that I know what is big brother, can anyone tell me what is little sister in Japanese?

Don't forget to review!


	14. Tenten?

Author's Notes: Hello, hello, hello, everyone! I'm really happy about my reviews. Thanks for the help guys! I love you all! Enjoy!

For the people that got confused, sorry about that. Anyway, chapter 13 went like this. Tenten was going to give birth, but when she got there it was a false alarm. Meaning, the baby wasn't really coming out. Then, when Neji heard that Tenten was in the hospital, he wanted to go there, but Sakura tried to stop him. He pushed her, and she fell to the floor. That made the baby abnormal by coming out in only 7 months…

Chapter 14 – Tenten?

"Tenten, congratulations, it's a…boy."

Tenten was sweating like hell. She was exhausted. But when she saw her baby boy, she couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, the pain came back. She cringed. "Sasuke…"

"Tenten, I'm sorry," Tsunade came rushing in. "Just hang in there."

"Tsunade-sama, I think I'm going to give birth again!"

Sasuke still had the baby boy in his arms. Shizune took it from him and shooed him out of the room.

All he could do was wait and listen to Tenten's screams and cursing.

He felt so bad for her. She had two babies, and her husband wasn't even there to comfort her.

With Sakura…

Neji thought long and hard.

Sakura's son did not have white eyes. It was not his son. The newborn baby boy was not a Hyuuga.

Even Sakura looked confused. How could this have happened?

Neji silently left the room.

"Neji, please wait!" Sakura pleaded, still holding the baby in her arms. "I can explain."

The Hyuuga stopped. "What is there to explain?"

Sakura remained silent.

"Hn."

That was what she heard before he left her.

Tenten again…

Tenten was unconscious with Sasuke beside her.

Boy was she exhausted that she fell asleep after delivering her second child.

It was a girl this time. Both babies had the traditional Hyuuga eyes.

As healthy as they were, their mother wasn't doing so well.

Her life was on the line right now.

She had a hard time breathing. Sometimes, her heart would even stop beating.

That made Sasuke panic. But luckily, her heart beat would go back to normal.

Sasuke clutched her hand tightly. He didn't want her to die. Her babies needed her.

A few minutes later, Neji arrived and quickly went to Tenten's side.

"Tenten…" he clutched her other hand. He turned to Sasuke. "How is she?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "She's not doing so well."

"What happened, Sasuke?"

"Well, she delivered twins- one boy and one girl. But when she gave birth to the girl, she fell unconscious."

Neji looked at Tenten's sleeping face. He just felt so guilty. He never wanted this to happen. He just wanted a family with the woman he loves.

Then suddenly, an idea struck him. He stood up and turned to Sasuke.

"I need to get something. I'll be back right away."

Before Sasuke could say anything, the Hyuuga ran out the door.

He sighed. What the hell is it this time?

He glanced at Tenten. She was wearing a black sports bra and black shorts.

Wait a sec…who changed her clothes?

He wondered why he didn't notice it before. Plus, there was another thing he didn't notice before.

Her body, she didn't even look like she gave birth. Her stomach was still flat, and she was still thin and slender.

What the hell?

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I was a bit startled, when her eyes shot open. Okay, I wasn't a bit startled. I was frightened! It was like seeing a dead person wake up.

"Tenten, are you okay?" I asked her. She stared at the ceiling for quite a while.

Then finally, she said, "I'm fine, Sasuke."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I'm glad."

She faced me. "Thank you, _Sasuke-kun_."

When she said that, it was cheerful, cute, and somewhat, seductive?

Nah…Tenten's not a flirt. But I was kind of curious, why did she call me Sasuke-kun?

She never calls me that. Maybe she was just happy to see me. Yeah, that's it. She was just happy to see me.

She got up from the bed, and I couldn't help but stare at her.

Tenten's eyes went from brown to green. Oh no, it can't be…

"_Sasuke-kun, _do you want to play with me?"

My eyes widened. I grasped her shoulders. "No, it can't be. Tenten, wake up!"

"Sorry, _Sasuke-kun_, Tenten can't join us right now."

TBC

Yay! Chapter 14 is done! Sorry that it's not as exciting as the other chapters. Please review!


	15. Tenji and Tsukiko

Author's Notes: Hi, again, chapter 15 is now here! Enjoy!

Chapter 15 – Tenji and Tsukiko

(Tenten didn't turn into Sakura okay? Her eye color just changed.)

Tenten brought her hands up to Sasuke's face and kissed him fiercely. But he pulled away and grabbed her wrists.

"Tenten, stop it!" he yelled. "Why don't you leave Tenten alone?"

The girl just shrugged and grinned mischievously. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gripped her wrists harder. "You know what I mean! Bring back Tenten!"

"Oh, _her_…that's what you mean. But don't you want to play with me Sasuke? After all, I am the _Master of the Forest of Death_."

"I don't care who the fuck you are. I want Tenten. Bring her back."

"But you had so much fun playing with me last time."

Flashback

"I want you…" (Remember this?)

Tenten looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. She saw all the lust smoldering in his black orbs. This is not good.

What's the hell's wrong with Sasuke? Where was Neji, when she needed him? Why wasn't the baby reacting?

Sasuke cupped her cheek and traced her lips with his finger.

She found his face drawing nearer to hers.

(This is what happened, when Tenten fell unconscious.)

He pressed his lips on hers and pulled back, surprised. "I'm sorry, Tenten. I don't know what came over me."

Tenten's eyes turned into green, and she smiled mischievously. "It's okay."

She started to unbutton her blouse. Sasuke stopped her.

"Tenten, I thought you were getting married?"

"Oh, I'm not Tenten. I'm just in her body. You could say I'm her alter-ego. But whatever, the point is that you can have fun with me as much as you like."

"No, I don't want to. It would be like raping, Tenten."

"Don't worry. She doesn't know what we're doing. She's unconscious inside."

With that, she started kissing him like mad and pulled him down with her.

And so on…

(Let's just say that they had wild sex. I don't want to make a Sasuke/Tenten lemon in this fic. If you want me to put it here, then tell me.)

End of Flashback

"Don't remind me."

Somehow, she managed to escape his grip. Slowly, she slid her hand into his pants and started touching something she shouldn't have.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. You know you want to play."

That sounded so dirty, but it was turning him on. He tried to stop her but he couldn't.

"Mm…uhh…stop it," he moaned weakly as she took his hand and let it massage one of her boobs.

She felt his cock getting hard. She smiled, but then stopped. She heard someone coming.

Quickly, she lied down on the bed again. Sasuke just stood there confused.

He heard foot steps coming. He looked down and saw a huge bulge in his pants.

He sat down and pulled his shirt down to cover it.

Neji came bursting in with a plate in his hands. You've guest it. It was the curry of life.

Courtesy of Rock Lee, he was able to get it in fifteen minutes.

He took a spoonful and shoved it into Tenten's mouth.

Her eyes shot open as her face burned with heat. She clutched her throat and breathe out fire.

Sasuke handed her a huge pitcher of water, and she drank it all up.

She sighed in relief and looked at Neji with her brown orbs (Yes, it's Tenten again. Her alter-ego ditched her because of the curry.).

"Neji," she whispered softly.

The Hyuuga looked directly into her eyes.

"Tenten," he replied. He gave her a small smile.

It was quiet for a while. Then…

"How's Sakura and your…baby?" she said hesitantly. She looked away.

Neji took her hand and smiled. "It wasn't mine."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at him. "What?"

"It wasn't mine. Sakura played me just so that I would think it was my baby. But it wasn't."

Tenten broke down into tears. "Neji, I'm sorry."

The Hyuuga hugged her. "It's okay. I'm sorry as well."

They completely forgot that Sasuke was there and started making out.

Sasuke disturbed them with a cough.

They looked up at him. Tenten giggled. "Sorry, Sasuke, we kind of forgot you were there."

Neji glared at him. 'Wait ago, Sasuke, you ruined the moment.'

Sasuke shrugged. "Anyway, I think you should be thinking of what your babies' name will be."

Tenten nodded. "You're right, Sasuke."

She turned to Neji and smiled. "We have twins."

Neji smirked. "I know."

"What should we name them?"

"I don't know. Why don't we see them first?"

"Okay, Neji, let's go."

The two walked out holding each others hand and left Sasuke all by himself.

As soon as they were out of sight, the Uchiha ran to the bathroom to shoot his load.

In the nursery…

Tsunade handed each of them a baby. She gave Tenten the girl and Neji the boy.

Neji looked down to his son. He had white eyes: a true Hyuuga. Then, he turned to Tenten with the girl in her arms. She too had white eyes.

The two lovers looked at each other and smiled.

"Neji, is it okay, if we call our daughter Tsukiko?" Tenten asked shyly.

Neji nodded. "Sure we can. It sounds cute. She's pretty…just like her mother."

Tenten blushed. Neji gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Now, what do we call our son? How about Hizashi, Tenten?"

"Uhmm…it's good but I think it's better, if we call him something else."

"Yeah, yes, you're right. How about Tenji?"

"Tenji? Where did you get that idea?"

"I got it from the internet."

"Okay, then, Tenji it is!"

There has never been a lovelier sight. But then all happy things must come to an end.

As Neji looked longer into the eyes of his son, he felt his cursed seal hurt.

He unintentionally activated his Byakugan and…

TBC

How was it?


End file.
